CORE E - Surgery Core - Veronica Tom, Ph.D., PI The Research Projects outiined in this Program Project will elucidate our understanding of several therapeutic approaches to spinal cord injury. All of the Projects rely heavily upon animal models of spinal cord injury. Thus, for the success of each Project and for the Program Project as a whole, reliability of surgical procedures is key. The Surgery Core will focus on measures that would increase the consistency of the surgical procedures. Such consistency is integral to the success of the experiments outiined in each of the Research Projects and will improve confidence in the results obtained. We will train personnel for uniformity and identify individuals dedicated to performing specific procedures. To facilitate and standardize training, we have developed a manual describing our Surgery procedures and a videotape is now available for those learning a technique. We will also provide any necessary surgical supplies. Dr. Veronica Tom will direct the Surgery Core and Dr. Takayami Yamagami will supervise its daily operation. Since animal models of spinal cord injury are involved in all of the Research Projects, the Surgery Core will be utilized by each of the individual Projects.